A.I. Storage Unit
The A.I. Storage Unit, also referred to as an Epsilon unit, capture unit, and memory unit, is a storage container for Artificial Intelligence programs, most notably Epsilon. First appearing in Reconstruction, the storage unit serves as a major object, and later location, in the series. Role in Plot The unit's first appearance was in Reconstruction: Chapter 15, being extracted by Washington and Church while at the A.I. Containment Facility. It later appeared throughout Recreation where Caboose spoke to and eventually removed Epsilon. It did not play a major part or have any other appearances until Revelation. When Caboose, Epsilon, the Reds, and Tucker left for the facility they left the unit at Ancient Alien Temples. When Washington, Meta, and Doc reach the desert, Meta searches the camp and finds the empty Epsilon unit in the temple. Meta later turns the storage unit into a capture unit, so they can capture Epsilon. Later it was seen at Sidewinder in Reunion where it was revealed to have a blade, allowing it to be used as a weapon. During the fight against Tex, she almost knocked it off of a cliff, but Wash made a dive to save it. Later, the Meta uses it to capture Tex by stabbing her in the visor. He then attaches it to his armor so he can use Tex's A.I. abilities to operate his armor enhancements. When it is knocked off of the Meta moments before his death, everyone realizes it will only stay online for a few more seconds and Tex may not be able to get out. Epsilon-Church decides to go in to try and get her out but the unit shuts down before he finds her, trapping Epsilon inside as well. It is then revealed that inside the storage unit, Epsilon is effectively the Alpha and begins reliving the events of The Blood Gulch Chronicles albeit with some small differences like Caboose going to spy on the Reds with Church and Tucker. While he is inside frequent earthquakes occur, supposedly because the Epsilon Unit is becoming more unstable. However, it is eventually revealed that these earthquakes were being caused by Sarge and Caboose attempting to open it to remove Epsilon. The capture unit is later seen in Along Came a Spider, along with other Project Freelancer related items, in Chairman Malcom Hargrove's office aboard the Staff of Charon. During Season 12, Locus hands Washington Freckles' primary storage unit, after the robot's body was destroyed for refusing to surrender. When Wash gives the unit to Caboose, the latter is overjoyed. However, the Blood Gulch Crew soon discover that a tracking device was placed on the unit by the space pirates, which Epsilon quickly removes. Freckles is then inserted into Caboose's assault rifle and is given full control of it by Dr. Grey. Trivia *The memory unit is represented as a portable gravity lift, and later a deployable cover equipment when modified into a capture unit. *In The Federal Army of Chorus, a Primary Storage Unit, containing Freckles' "heart and mind", is seen. This unit is depicted as a Data crystal chip. *While inside the unit, Epsilon's mental images of Blood Gulch and Battle Creek are represented as the Halo: Reach maps, "Hemorrhage" and "Battle Canyon". External links *Portable Gravity Lift *Deployable Cover *Data crystal chip *Hemorrhage *Battle Canyon Category:Weapons & Objects Category:Locations